In a 3GPP network, the Access Network Selection and Discovery Function (ANDSF) contains data management and control functionality necessary to provide access network discovery and selection assistance data as per operators' policy. In 3GPP standardization today, ANDSF supports three types of policy: ForServiceBased, ForFlowBased, and NonSeamlessOffload.
User Equipment (UE) configured for IP Flow Mobility and Seamless Offload (IFOM) uses the ForFlowBased Inter-System Routing Policy (ISRP) to select an access technology or an access network or both for routing user plane traffic matching specific IP flows on a specific or any APN identified in the ISRP; and decide if an access technology or access network or both are restricted for a specific IP flows on a specific or any APN identified in the ISRP.
A UE configured for MAPCON uses the ForServiceBased ISRP to select an access technology or an access network or both for routing user plane traffic matching a specific APN or any APN identified in the ISRP; and decide if an access technology or an access network or both are restricted for a specific APN or any APN identified in the ISRP.
A UE configured for non-seamless WLAN offload uses the NonSeamlessOffload ISRP to select a WLAN access network for routing, without traversing the EPC, user plane traffic matching specific IP flows for a specific APN or any APN identified in the ISRP; and decide if a WLAN access network is restricted for routing, without traversing the EPC, a specific IP flows for a specific APN or any APN identified in the ISRP.
All the three types ISRP are either APN based or IP flow based. None of the ISRP allows the UE to select an access technology or an access network or both for routing user plane traffic based the Quality of Service (QoS) classes, e.g. QCI. As a result, scenarios in which a UE is handling data traffic requiring a high level of QoS, while also handling traffic for which best effort delivery suffices, cannot make use of multiple network connections in any sort of automated fashion.
With the APN based ISRP rule, the UE sets up the PDN connection using the APN. And all traffic within the APN will be routed into the selected access network regardless of the QoS level on each bearer within the PDN connection.
With the flow based ISRP rule, including NonSeamlessOffload rule and ForFlowBased rule, the defined IP flow can be routed by the UE to the selected access. However, the IP flow has to be defined by the network dynamically.
The ANDSF rules is either statically configured in the UE by the operator or the dynamically downloaded from ANDSF server. Some of the limitations include that:                When the rules are statically configured, the rules can only be setup base on some assumptions, e.g. a server IP address. As the UE IP address is dynamically assigned by the network at PDN connection setup, UE IP address cannot be included in the rules.        When the rules can be dynamically downloaded, the ANDSF communication is not designed for real time update. Therefore it cannot be used to update the rules for each established PDN connections.        When the rule is configured using server IP address, it is possible that more than one type of services are provided by the same server, each of the services requiring different QoS.        
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that obviate or mitigate the above described problems.